


Thief

by Theflamingriceball



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, More tags will be added later, Reader-Insert, i fully headcannon he steals blankets in his sleep, no mentions of pronouns for reader, soft blankie boy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theflamingriceball/pseuds/Theflamingriceball
Summary: Mornings tend to be pretty cool with Asahi in your bed.reader x asahi azumanewarnings: none, this is straight fluff. I will not apologize for it.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumos_flies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumos_flies/gifts).



A rather harsh shiver woke you from the lovely dream you had been enjoying. Why had it gotten so cold in your room? You bring an arm up and flop it back down on the bed, searching by touch for the fluffy blanket you had pulled over yourself last night. Unless your sleep addled brain was deluding you, it should be right there. A soft snore next to you brought you further to consciousness. Of course…

You rolled over to face your boyfriend snuggly wrapped up like a burrito in not only his blankets, but also yours. A sigh escaped you. He was lucky his scruffy face was so cute.

"Asahi.. hey," you gently prompted. His long brown hair, tousled from sleep, fell over his face as he shifted. “Silly man,” you whispered. The soft press of your lips against the tip of his nose, then again against his slightly parted lips seemed to do the trick to rouse him enough. With a heavy inhale, his lips pressed more firmly against yours, slightly chapped from his slumber.

“Mmm.. mornin’.” Sleep was still heavy in his voice, causing it to be deeper than his usual timbre. His toned arms fumbled to escape your blanket draped over him to wrap around your middle and pull you into his chest. You begrudgingly wrapped your arms back around his larger frame as best as you could, your actions fighting against the pout present on your face. It seemed he was a bit more awake as a confused frown replaced the soft expression he wore.

“What’s the matter, kitten?”

“I’m cold,” you mumbled into his neck and slid your hand up over his shoulder.

“I can fix that.” His grip on you loosened to pull what was left of the blankets bunched between you over your body so you were more adequately covered. Asahi always was a warm person, both in personality and physically. Which still bugged you, as he was always the worst blanket thief. A heavy sigh and you snuggled back into his broad chest, your arm reaching back over his side to grab the far edge of his multiple covers.

“You took ‘em away from me while I slept, turd,” you grumbled, your voice softly chastising. With a gentle nudge and a roll back over, you dragged all the covers off of his larger frame and back on to you. You couldn’t help the soft grin as you heard him behind you stutter and flap his mouth, once, twice, being at a loss for words for a moment as your actions registered in his mind.

“Kitten, I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to.“

You could hear his pout, the apology dripping with his genuine love and anguish. That was so like him, he always was so heartfelt and caring, you almost decided to roll back over and snuggle him. Almost. Thankfully he had a similar thought and let you enjoy your cocoon, instead sliding his arm under your body and pulling you, blankets and all into his grasp again. His lips pressed against the slightly exposed nape of your neck. The surprised gasp you let out made him chuckle against your back.

“Forgive me? Please?” It was pointless for him to ask, but this was the game. You had already forgiven him and he knew it as well. A few more peppered kisses and the blankets had become far too warm for you. A warm breath ghosted over your ear as he whispered. “I promise I will make it up to you.”

You couldn’t stop the shiver and the sudden ache deep inside your lower abdomen. If this is how he wanted to apologize, maybe you should let him steal your blankets more often.


End file.
